DESCRIPTION: This program represents a continuation of a research program in the enediyne area. It includes proposed total syntheses of naturally occurring anticancer agents dynemicin A and maduropeptin chromophore, and designed enediyne conjugates with oligosaccharides, oligonucleotides, and polymeric peptides as targeting agents. The synthetic conjugates will be evaluated for their DNA-sequence specificity (as DNA cleaving agents) and for their cell- and tumor-specificity (as anticancer agents). The proposed research is expected to advance basic knowledge in synthetic, bioorganic, and medicinal chemistry, and may result in the discovery and development of new and selective chemotherapeutic agents for cancer treatment.